Inspector Cypher
Inspector Cypher (インスペクタサイファー Insupekuta Saifā) is a veteran intergalactic detective and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Inspector Cypher is a very well known and respected Alien Drode officer who takes full dedication to his job; he takes his job very seriously but is also bumbling and can be a bit impulsive at times; most likely due to his high sense of honor. He is also highly offended when somebody tries to bribe him. He has a very intense dislike towards criminals and is very eager to arrest them, but he is not to go so far as killing them, as he finds killing to immoral, only unless if a criminal is very, very depraved. During his initial feud with SquidMask, he was the utmost determined to arrest him and wouldn't stop at all, as he had a seething hatred for him. However, he was saddended when it appeared that he died. Eventually, Cypher found out that SquidMask he was chasing really was innocent after all and no longer has any feud with him. He also has a healthy friendship with Commander Booker and FlamingoMask. History Debut: Inspector Cypher vs. SquidMask After the deal with Grand King Ghidorah was made, Emperor Tazarus contacted Inspector Cypher to meet up with him shortly. Two weeks later, Inspector Cypher finally showed up to Tazarus. Tazarus assigned Inspector Cypher to arrest the Shadowblood known as SquidMask, as he had infiltrated their homeworld and hijacked one of their ships (little did they know it was actually Nui disguised as SquidMask but they don't know that.) Inspector Cypher gladly accepted Emperor Tazarus's offer to arrest SquidMask and quickly went to work on the case. While SquidMask was attending to his lifestyle at home, he was then intercepted by a group of Viledrodes. The leader of this group turned out to be Inspector Cypher himself. As Inspector Cypher was about to arrest SquidMask, a group of minotaurs that SquidMask owned came out to try to attack. Startled, Cypher ordered his men to shoot at the minotaurs. However as it turned out, the minotaurs were actually a ruse as for they were actually holograms, giving SquidMask enough time to escape. Enraged, Inspector Cypher ordered his men to open fire at SquidMask but to not kill him. SquidMask then took off onto their spaceship but once they got up to him, they too found it he was actually just a hologram and escaped from them. The SquidMask hologram then exploded on some of the Viledrodes, blasting some away. Inspector Cypher vowed that he would soon capture SquidMask and he would not rest until he did so. Inspector Cypher then walked off to cool down. Hunt for SquidMask From Out of Nowhere Inspector Cypher continued his quest to hunt down and arrest SquidMask the next day when he had found SquidMask with Quet at a town in New Mexico. He ordered his men to beat up both SquidMask and Quet, but it was there he had found out what SquidMask also was part Fangire (or at least, so he had been told). After all his men had been defeated, he opted to go fight SquidMask himself. He also claimed to be prepared for such occasion to fight a "Fangire" by his methods: a garlic necklace, wooden stakes and a bottle of holy water. These were proven to be not only the wrong ways, but also ineffective. As Cypher dueled SquidMask some more, he was then intercepted by Tulak and then kicked into another building. As Cypher got back up, SquidMask had already taken off. He was then also briefly intercepted by Dimentio, but he manged to escape. Afterwards Cypher went back to his ship (which resembles a futuristic hovering police car) and took off. However there was a not on the steering wheel written by SquidMask that had said that the steering wheel was now covered in glue. Angered, Inspector Cypher cursed and then continued to take off. Brief Interception After his second attempt of capturing SquidMask failed, Cypher then head off to Australia to investigate the whereabouts on a suspicious damaged convoy. He brought along with him a group of Viledrodes to investigate the convoy and inside had found "Den". There, Cypher and the Viledrodes fought of "Den", but "Den" put up one hell of a fight, taking down all of the Viledrodes sans Cypher head on. As Cypher got ready to combat "Den" again, Graniel showed up causing "Den" to leave. Graniel then left as quickly as he came. Inspector Cypher then muttered to himself and ordered the remaining Viledrodes to pick the mess. Inspector Cypher then left. Fakeout Inspector Cypher resumed his chase with SquidMask, starting off with one of his briefest chases with SquidMask yet. While a naked SquidMask ran away from an exploding car, Inspector Cypher and a few of his fellow Viledrode officers found him in an alleyway and tried to capture him. Inspector Cypher also said that it was him that caused that exploding car to chase SquidMask as a distraction. However SquidMask managed to get pass through the guards and set down an explosive and vanished away with a smoke bomb. Cypher and his men were able to escape, but they were unable to capture SquidMask again. Close Call At Victoria, BC Inspector Cypher awaited at a bar in Vicotria, BC, scanning through his notes on SquidMask some more, when the door to the bar was kicked open. Out of the broken door was Plissken, a notorious terrorist. Though he seemed to find Plissken's presence odd, he seemed unfazed by him all. There at the bar though, he found SquidMask once again, but this time, he had discovered SquidMask's weakness" women's shoes! After Plissken through the shoe at SquidMask, SquidMask was knocked out cold. Cypher then rushed towards SquidMask and cuffed him. Right when Cypher began to gloat, Lawyer SquidMask showed up to demand the release of his client. Both Cypher and Plissken brought up that SquidMask had been involved in many crimes and illegal activities. But then the unexpected happened: SquidMask had sawed off his own hand from the cuffs to escape! Cypher than lost his cool and ordered to the Viledrodes (who were disguised as bar patrons) to go after him. After a brief chase though, SquidMask then swam away in the sea making his escape. Cypher and the Viledrodes were now unable to catch him and Cypher screamed out in rage. Cypher then ordered the rest of them to swim back to shore and leave. A Tale of Two Kongs Sometime later, Inspector Cypher was given two of his very own "kaiju" straight from Japan given to him by some Viledrodes. Once the two kajin were released from their crates he discovered that they were two gorillas---EdoKong and WaseiKong. Inspector Cypher was hoping for something more but figured that they would do nonetheless. Inspector Cypher ordered the two Kongs to go find SquidMask and capture him so he could finally arrest him; and he promsed them that if the two Kongs were to succeed in capturing SquidMask, they would be greatly rewarded. The two Kongs then took off to find SquidMask. However, SquidMask appeared near behind Cypher and tied his shoes together, causing Cypher to trip and fall over. Cypher then ordered his group of Viledrodes to chase after him (SquidMask.) After finally getting his shoes undone, Cypher went outside to help out EdoKong and WaseiKong, only for the flying Kongs to fall and land on top of him. Once the two Kongs got back up, they took Cypher away with them, retreating. A Typical Chase Inspector Cypher showed up along with Copdrodes in a city to take down Plissken. He searched everywhere for the criminal, but also ran into SquidMask, his mortal enemy who tried to screw around with his shoes again, but this time Cypher had come prepared as he wore zipper-type shoes instead. Cypher then ranted on why he though SquidMask was a terrible person and he was initially going to arrest SquidMask for only 5 years, but beings SquidMask had killed some of his men and pulled even more illegal actions during then, he then wanted to send him prison for 25 years. SquidMask and Cypher then got into a duel, which ended up SquidMask winning though, as he bashed Cypher repeatedly with a building. Cypher survived the ordeal though and then managed to walk his way into his vehicle and clumsily flew away. He swore he'd be back. New York Duel Inspector Cypher arrived in New York to arrest both two Cybertronians named Drunkatron and Beachcomber because of drunk driving, selling illegal crysmag and generally disturbing the peace. Inspector Cypher then ordered the two to be sent to Mini-Con Prison for a month (as the main Autobot/Decepticon Prison was full), much to Drunkatron and Beachcomber's displeasure. As Cypher was driving away though; he spotted SquidMask outside and drove on after him. Inspector Cypher then stepped out his vehicle and attacked SquidMask, intending to battle him and afterwards arrest him. He fought against SquidMask valiantly, but he was soon defeated by SquidMask's Ultimate Drill attack, that sent Inspector Cypher flying away, defeating him. Cypher then crawled aways, badly damaged. End of Watch The Wrath of Harigojira Inspector Cypher vs. Carnage Sometime later, Inspector Cypher went down to someplace in North Dakota to stop the rampage of the murderous symbiote Carnage. Inspector Cypher drove in and stopped Carnage from axing a boy's head off, but now Carnage was pissed off that he (Cypher) had ruined his kill. Carnage then rambled on that he was some sot of chaos incarnate and that Cypher couldn't stand a chance against him. Inspector Cypher heard enough of it and then got out his Impulse Magnums, opening fire at the symbiote. Carnage dodged the rounds and then performed a kick against Cypher's back, sending Cypher flinging back against a wall. Cypher got back up and threw a brick against Carnage; only for Carnage to reflect the brick with his arm, shoving his elbow deep into his chest. Cypher was not amused and in retaliation fired his Visor Beam at Carnage, causing Carnage to fall down, steam emitting from his face. Cypher then shot another Visor Beam at Caranage but this time Carnage jumped over it elegantly, immediately smashing his fist into Cypher's face, proceeding by punching him upwards. Carnage then roared frighteningly, his mouth wide open, about to land as he prepares to kill Cypher if he doesn't roll over. Cypher then rolled over fast, firing his Impulse Magnums at Carnage's mouth; Carnage screamed, holding his mouth. Carnage extended his arm, impacting into Cypher as he crashes through several stores in a row. Cypher was sent flinging back, smashing against glass windows and through those stores. Carnage then leaped forwards in an extremely high speed at Cypher, followed up by kicking him (Cypher) against another wall. Carnage was enjoying his beatdown against Cypher. Inspector Cypher then leaped up and performed a flying kick against Carnage; sending Carnage to impact against a pole. Even as he was hurt, Carnage laughed disturbingly. Cypher ran up and then bashed his nightstick against Carnage over and over. A red glow emitted from Carnage's cheek, as the symbiotic biomass squealed very lightly, before it reforms around his cheek. Carnage spoke about how great it was to feel the pain; which Cypher was where found him to be more insane than he initially thought he was. Carnage just laughed and laughed... Inspector Cypher then crouched down and fired his Detainment Ray at Carnage. As the Detainment Ray was reaching Carnage, Carnage then leaped up away from the beam, disappearing from the scene. It seemed that Carnage had left...up until Carnage then reappeared growing giant grows giant, roaring and laughing to the entire city. Inspector Cypher then grew to giant size as well, in order to defeat Carnage. Cypher walked up to Carnage; Carnage was growing bored of Cypher's presence and wanted to kill him already, so he shapeshifted his right arm to an axe, slams it down to Cypher's face. However Cypher grabbed the axe with both arms, kicking at Carnage's stomach. As Carnage landed down to the ground, he suddenly sat up, clenching his fists as his arms fly up in the air, as gigantic tentacles start swarming the city and harming it, literally going everywhere. Inspector Cypher fired a strong blast of Visor Beam at Carnage, sweeping it at his tentacles. Carnage roared angrily, the tentacles all swarmed at Cypher, hitting him. Cypher was attacked by the tentacles bad, but he didn't want to go down without taking down Carnage. Cypher managed to get out one of his Impulse Magnums and repeatedly shot at Carnage with his gun. Carnage screamed loudly, as the beam hits him repeatedly; Carnage suddenly minimized, as the tentacles went away. Debris and damage filled everywhere, Carnage was nowhere to be seen. Cypher then changed back into normal size, seeing that Carnage was taken care of. As Cypher was making his way though, the echoing words... "Death, death, death, death" could heard coming from the background. Suspicious, Cypher looked around to see where they were coming from, only then all of a sudden Cypher was trapped in a headlock. Carnage appeared one last time to give Cypher a warning while he shapeshifted his right arm into a jagged blade, pressing it at Cypher's neck. Cypher struggled to break free and beat up Carnage, Carnage then threw Cypher against a brick wall and then ran away, changing back into his human form and escaping. Cypher got back up and tried to chase him, but then found he out he got away. Cypher then walked aways and got back onto his motorcycle, driving away. The Arrival of Vizel Inspector Cypher returned back to Japan in Yokohama to combat against a space criminal known as Vizel who had arrived there to wreak havoc and fight a warrior from Earth. Cypher arrived onto the scene riding on his police motorcycle and then leaped down, drawing out his Impulse Magnums in case. Vizel then introduced himself to Cypher and went on for a while on saying why he had arrived to Earth and how fearsome of an opponent he was. Cypher quickly found Vizel to be very arrogant and somewhat full of it, but nonetheless he accepted Vizel's challenge. Cypher then got into battle position; prepared to fight against Vizel. Cypher then charged at Vizel, punching at his chest; however Vizel saw this attack coming and then flew back, skidding back from the attack unharmed. Cypher then leaped at Vizel, punching and kicking against him. Vizel was hit, but then flipped upwards and bashed his foot against Cypher's head. Cypher then turned around and then fired his Visor Beam at Vizel, hitting Vizel full-force. Cypher took out his Impulse Magnums and then opened fire at Vizel; but Vizel thought ahead and shot multiple finger beams of moon energy at Cypher. Cypher leaped away from the beams, but then Vizel suddenly flashed forward, elbowing Cypher in the face, twice the amount of his former elbow attack, as if he just got stronger. Cypher got back up and then fired a stronger version of his Visor Beam at Vizel, however this time Vizel just absorbed energy, to which Cypher thought to himself that admittedly wasn't a good idea for him to do. Vizel and Cypher then both leaped at each other, punching and kicking at one another, their assaults creating small ripples. Cypher performed a spinning kick against Vizel, but Vizel then used his super speed to avoid the incoming kick, appearing again and impacting his knee into Cypher in the back. Irritated, Cypher then blasted his Detainment Ray at Vizel. However, Vizel got out of the way of the Detainment Ray and then reappeared next to Cypher and blasted a wave of lunar energy at Cypher, sending Cypher crashing against a wall. Having taken a lot of damage, things were looking bad for Cypher, but he still refused to give up. Cypher got back up and then fired a powerful Detainment Ray at Vizel and creating a massive explosion. At first it seemed like Vizel was done before, but then Vizel reappeared, much to Cypher's displeasure. Vizel's body glowed white and electrical, as Vizel glows a massive amount of lunar energy into his body. Vizel then performed his last attack, the Lunar Kick, against Cypher, badly damaging Cypher. Vizel admitted that Cypher put up a good fight and then left Cypher be, heading back to his aircraft and then taking off. Cypher rolled over and sighed, his visor briefly flashed bright red. Cypher later took off and went elsewhere... Cypher and the Two Kamen Riders vs. the Robot Oni Cypher later briefly reappeared in the RP where he assisted Kamen Rider OOO and Kamen Rider Decade fight off against Shungushin Genji. Cypher took in some hits from Genji the most, thus he was the one who got to do the least amount of fighting against Genji. After a lengthy fight, Genji then soon retreated, much to Cypher's disappointment. The Symbiotic Darkness vs. The Intergalactic Cop of Justice: Determination Unleashed Cypher then later reappeared to combat against "Venom" (Marc Gargan to be exact) in order to arrest him. However this Marc Gargan! Venom proved to be a very challenging and brutal foe, almost defeating Cypher. However Cypher was soon able to defeat Marc Gargan! Venom by firing his Detainment Ray at full blast against him, allowing to deliver some more rounds against the symbiote as well. With the symbiote then ceasing, Cypher then took down and arrested Marc Gargan. It would be a while until Cypher appeared again however. Although at this point in time, Cypher changed ways... The Return of Cypher The Monster of a Dozen Mouths Cypher reappeared towards the end of the RP where he came in and arrested Many Mouths along with several officers of his, as he found out that she had eaten/stolen a lot of food in the city of Chicago. Cypher then thanked Booker for his help. SquidMask vs.....SquidMask? Feel the Pain! The Overbearing RaccoonMask Pt. 1 Inspector Cypher made a cameo in the RP where he chased RaccoonMask in space, only then to lose him. He was mightily ticked. Sagiri's Inside Story Cypher reappeared when as FlamingoMask finished coughing, he then resumed his walk and headed home. Then a knock came at the door--Inspector Cypher had arrived; who FlamingoMask recognized from way back before. Before he could panic, Inspector Cypher had come to be on good terms with FlamingoMask and stated that he and SquidMask were no longer considered criminals in his book. Cypher then told them his purpose of coming there and that was to protect the Nebuse Diamond from being stolen, also stating it's history. FlamingoMask accepted. Cypher then "reappeared" when he arrested FlyMask. However once FlyMask got inside the police car and they drove off, "Cypher" turned out to be ChameleonMask in disguise. ChameleonMask then revealed to FlyMask that she had the Nebuse Diamond and then two drove off to their hideout. FlamingoMask didn't realized that he was duped until the REAL Inspector Cypher came to him. The Curse of the Nebuse Diamond nspector Cypher demanded to know why FlamingoMask was absent to protect the diamond in time, to which FlamingoMask stated that he thought he was just there a minute ago to arrest FlyMask due to her creating a giant Sagiri. When Cypher told him he had no idea what he was talking about (and he had just gotten here), it didn't take long for FlamingoMask to put two and two together that he had been tricked. FlamingoMask then asked to see Inspector Cypher's security camera footage (which was a VHS tape, much to Cypher's appeal). Upon reviewing the footage, there they had found out that it was actually ChameleonMask who had broken in and stole the diamond (as she was seen being briefly visible on the tape.) With this revelation in mind, Inspector Cypher then assigned FlamingoMask, MoleMask, Neo SquidMask and LobsterMask out to retrieve the Nebuse Diamond back before sunrise....along with PlagueMask. He was later given the diamond back and put it back where it came form. The Return of Megaguirus Inspector Cypher made a cameo in the RP where he was in the middle of writing down a loitering ticket, when then he saw Megaguirus fly in from above. He commented that tonight was probably going to be a long night. Try Not To Forget! Inspector Cypher made a minor but vital appearance in the RP where he initially appeared to stop DungBeetleMask, only for DungBeetleMask to run over him and his forces with his roller ball form. Inspector Cypher showed up later to give the rundown/info to Commander Booker and SquidMask about the situation and what DungBeetleMask could do. He then assigned the two (and FlamingoMask's Squadron) to try to deal with it and re-jog their memories, while he had to go and re-jog his forces's memories. Cypher finally appeared near the end of the RP where he was about to cuff DungBeetleMask and HyenaMask, only for them to vanish. Cypher was glad that it was over at least and then got to work fixing. Vampirical WIP Man's Best Fiend Inspector Cypher made a brief appearance in the RP where he and his police force were seen trying to tame and shoo off some dogs BulldogMask made go crazy. He was last seen being chased up a tree by a few angry dogs, also then commenting that he was definitely a cat person. The Coup of the Century Pt. 4: RaccoonMask's Last Stand WIP' CobraMask's America The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 5: Big Triumph! The Game of Life or Death!! Inspector Cypher appeared near the end of the RP where he showed up in a jet along with his associates FiskMask and Sailor Fighter to pick up and rescue Commander Booker, SaberMask and the Bones (and even CoyoteMask, CerberusMask, BunnyMask and CrocMask who while he had beef with he knew he couldn't leave them there). Inspector Cypher suggested that he should keep the Crystal Skulls, recalling the Nebuse Diamond, however SaberMask told him that he would keep them. Abilities & Arsenal * Electrokinesis: '''A standard Drode ability. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Inspector Cypher is very durable. * '''Martial Arts: Inspector Cypher is highly skilled in martial arts. * Size Change: '''Inspector Cypher can grow into kaiju size to combat against larger scale threats. He can only do this for a limited time however. * '''Plasma Visor Beam: Inspector Cypher can fire out a beam of hot plasma from his visor. * Impulse Magnums: A pair of laser pistols and Inspector Cypher's preferred weapon of choice. * 'Solar Nightstick: '''Inspector Cypher's main melee combat weapon, a nightstick made up of solar energy used to bash against his foes. * '''Detainment Ray: '''A Specium Ray-esque attack that can be used to detain enemy monsters. It is used to defeat criminals and monsters. * '''Energy Cuffs: '''Inspector Cypher's most used device, the Energy Cuffs. They are used to cuff and detain any criminals. They glow in a bright green hue and appear to be able to stretch out and they are often also used for long ranged attacks. Quotes Trivia * Originally Inspector Cypher was supposed to be an assassin who would have been hired to eliminate SquidMask, but he was changed to be a detective instead. Also instead of being hired against SquidMask, he was supposed to have been against RyuMask. * Inspector Cypher was also originally going to have a "mouth" but it was scrapped as it looked to surreal. * His visor is not actually his real eyes. What his real eyes look like have yet to be seen. * Inspector Cypher is based off Inspector Zenigata from the ''Lupin the 3rd series. * He is a fan of The Beatles and has many of their merchandise. He considers George Harrison to be his favorite Beatle. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Aliens Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Kaijin Category:Law Enforcement Category:Heroes Category:Robots Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Becoming Good Category:Electrokinetics